fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugarplex Mall
Sugarplex Mall is the local mall of the Flipverse, it has many stores and right next door, is the Sugarplex Theatre(Theater). Stores *Whole Grains: A grocery store with healthy and hearthy choices, but still has the sugary stuff. *Parties "R" Us: If you need party supplies, come here! exclusive amiibo: Lucario, Greninja *Geekly Weekly: A very geeky store. Everything from video games to their weekly newspaper about what is currently going on in the video game world *Make A Monkey Workshop: Making stuffed monkeys, or just any kind of fluffy friend since 1989! *Mooncash: Need a coffee to wake you up? Want to have a nice brunch with a relaxing mocha? Then this is the place for you! *Bow and Arrow: An everything store, from womens clothing to T.V.'s! exclusive amiibos : Rosalina, Jigglypuff *ZAP: A store that is always up to date with the latest fashions *Marco's: A local discount store. If you want your closet and your wallet full, this is for you! *Gamestart: Everything video games, from Papa Louie to Jacksmith! exclusive amiibos: Shulk, Ness *Papa's Pizzeria Express: A quick store that makes your pizzas right before your eyes. *Papa's Burgeria Express: A quick store that makes your burgers right before your eyes. *Papa's Taco Mia! Express: A quick store that makes your tacos right before your eyes. *Papa's Freezeria Express: A quick store that makes your sundaes right before your eyes. *Papa's Pancakeria Express: A quick store that makes your pancakes right before your eyes. *Papa's Wingeria Express: A quick store that makes your chicken wings right before your eyes. *Papa's Hot Doggeria Express: A quick store that makes your hot dogs right before your eyes. *Papa's Cupcakeria Express: A quick store that makes your cupcakes right before your eyes, (no seasonal toppings) *Papa's Pastaria Express: A quick store that makes your pasta right before your eyes (No Seasonal Toppings) *Papa's Donuteria Express: A quick store that makes your donuts right before your eyes (No Seasonal Toppings) *Papa's Cheeseria Express: A quick store that makes your grilled cheeses right before your eyes (No seasonal toppings) *True Blue: Need jeans? Need belts? Need shoes? This is your store! *The Cheesecake Warehouse: You Like Big Meals? No Problem! #1 Restaurant not owned by Papa Louie! Home of the cheesecake!!! *Rainbow Scouts Super Store: Everything Rainbow Scouts, from the cookies to the uniforms. *VENUS World: CANDY CANDY CANDY EVERYWHERE! *Cupcake Crusaders: A store that makes military themed cupcakes, 60% of the money goes to Tastyville's troops. *Austin: Another discount store that rivals with Marco's *Crispy Crossiants: A small restaurant with great flavor. Everything in this place is amazing from their chocolate-dipped crossiants to their pink-frosted-sprinkled donuts! *MickeyD's: A fast food restaurant with burgers made with Beef, Chicken, or even Cod Fish! They even have a breakfast menu! *Marcy's: Stylized "marcy's". A store with many modern and retro fashions. *Tastyville's Icecream Corp: The place to buy your ice cream. You get to see your ice cream get made right before your eyes when the employees take the liquid base of the ice cream of your choice, pour it into a bowl, and... Liquid nitrogen comes out of nowhere and freezes the ice cream solid! Because of this, your Ice cream is even smoother! *Dum Dayyyyzz: Gag Gifts that some would call dumb, but, little did they know, these are nifty little gadgets *Marc Neim: A store that sells designer fashion for men and women. *Wedding Belles: A store that sells from the simplest, to the most detailed wedding dresses. *International Place of Flapjacks: A restaurant that sells award winning flapjacks. *Hot Poptic: Get Many Music Items. Like CDs. And also Pop Culture Items, such as Popped Flipunko's. * #FROYOLO: A popular frozen yogurt shop that is very popular on social media. * Wall-Mart: A large chain of stores pretty much having everything, from electronics to groceries. * Best Deal:An electronics store with things like computers, TVs, even game consoles! exclusive amiibos: Meta Knight * Amiibo World: Stylized "amiibo world", A place that only sells amiibos, and the game that works with them. Every single amiibo is sold here, even the exclusives, like Rosalina. Each amiibo is in stock, so, if your having trouble finding that Marth, no problem! Gallery of Logos ZAP.png Geekly Weekly.png|Geekly Weekly Mooncash.gif|Mooncash Bowandarrow.gif|Bow and Arrow Category:Places